Talk:Tyrant/Reputation/Grinding
Delete Page? All of the grinding missions have their own Strategy pages with solution decks and all; do we really need this talk page? Anakin2177 19:21, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Rep Grinding Decks We need an update. I would like to link average cost deck (no promo or reward spamming) and then post Any and every deck people want to here on the talk page. House Cleaning I moved these decks over to the talk page, Pummeller is a Reputation reward, and Azure Reaper is a Raid and Trident is a Faction reward. I'd like to include decks that more people would have access to. Shadowmaru 01:19, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Minimum time and energy required for Honored faction Can someone tell me how the formula is calculated? I calculated based on the "Victory Required" multiply "Energy per mission" and the figures are all lower. My logic is that, players won't think about straightly obtaining honored when going through a new Locality faction, but the current shown form assumed otherwise. 05:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I am the one who proposed those numbers. The idea behind making those numbers is to give people an idea on time consumption of rep grinding for a particular Local Faction whenever they decide to do so. *RepCplt is simple, just ∑(length in victories*rep per victory). **For example, RepCplt for Tartarus Pact is calced as follows: ***M67 is 5*4=20 ***M68 is 6*5=30 ***M69 is 6*5=30 ***M70 is 7*6=42 ***M71 is 7*7=49 ***M72 is 8*8=64 ***M73 is 6*9=54 ***M74 is 7*10=70 ***M75 is 7*11=77 ***M76 is 8*12=96 ***M77 is 8*13=104 ***M78 is 9*14=126 ***M79 is 9*15=135 * *:Total is 897. *VicReq is calced by the following formula, rounded up to nearest integer: ( 2000(that's rep for honored) -RepCplt)/(rep payout for winning the most efficient related mission) **For TP, you do (2000-RepCplt(TP))/(Most rep-efficient mission from TP, that's M77) = (2000-897)/13 = 84.846... = 85(rounded up) *MinEnHon is calced in a little tricky manner: **First you need minimum energy needed to get through all missions normally. This half of the math is ∑(length in victories*energy per attempt). **Next you need to know VicReq and the corresponding mission. With that mission's energy cost and VicReq in mind, the other half you need is VicReq*(energy per attempt on said mission) **Add both halves. **:Again, I'll use TP as example. **:*The first half is energy needed to trawl through M67 to M79 normally, without repeating an already-100%ed mission. **:**M67 is 5*12=60 **:**M68 is 6*12=72 **:**M69 is 6*14=84 **:**M70 is 7*15=105 **:**M71 is 7*16=112 **:**M72 is 8*17=136 **:**M73 is 6*13=78 **:**M74 is 7*14=98 **:**M75 is 7*15=105 **:**M76 is 8*15=120 **:**M77 is 8*16=128 **:**M78 is 9*18=162 **:**M79 is 9*19=171 ** **::Sub-total is 1431. ** **:*Next, multiply VicReq with energy cost for M77. That is, 85*16=1360. **:*Then, you get MinEnHon as 1431+1360=2791 *With MinEnHon, MinTiHon is obtained by converting 1 energy into 1 minute (regen rate) and 60 minutes into 1 hour. **MinEnHon for TP is hence 46hr31min. There, I hope the numbers are demystified enough. Speaking of which, I can use some typo check with the main page. Hakdo 08:33, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Number Crunching and Spam Decks Arctis Vanguard Mission 10 is trivially easy; it can be won on auto with perfect win rate using a single 3-attack, 1 cooldown card (2 if a Rally commander is used): The win rate is provably perfect--3 attack will kill any Assault unit in front of it instantly. If you lack such a card, two assault cards with 2 attack and 1 cooldown will also achieve a perfect win rate, as this will guarantee two hits on every enemy card. Tyrol's Champions Spamming Vampire will net you a perfect win rate: Blood Shield If you have Dracorex, a Pummpool works well for Mission 28: If you have Xaedan, you can use Azure Reapers, Daemons, or Dominated Hatchlings: Using Atlas with Tridents and/or Sharpshooters are also options that achieve win rates above 99%. The Protectorate If you have lots of Valkyrie, Mission 38 works well: If you do not have many Valkyrie, try Mission 29 instead. An excellent win rate can be achieved with Irradiated Infantry: The Outriders Sawblades and fast Strike make for a reasonably priced deck with high win rate. If you have Sharpshooter, you can replace the Devastators and Sawblades for a higher win rate. In the other direction, pure Sawblades are easier to get, but at the cost of a little win rate. Forsaken Ones Spamming Sharpshooter and fast Strike cards will give a nearly perfect win rate. If you don't have Sharpshooter, Irradiated Infantry will do very well also. If you have neither, use Blood Grunts. The Purge If you want to play on Auto and have access to Tridents, you can try Mission 64: If not, you can pack all the Valkyries you can and do Mission 60: If you do not have so many Valkyrie, fill the rest of the spots with the best anti-air and anti-Xeno units you have. Tartarus Pact If you have Dracorex and lots of decent cards with at least Armor 2, Mission 77 is a good choice: Obsidian, Pyro Rig, Toxic Cannon, Bolster Xeno, etc. will produce similar results. If you lack Dracorex, Mission 76 can be approached with the traditional Irradiated Infantry rush: New Order Mission 89 is the target of choice here. Irradiated Infantry with Eva will do well: Retribution TyrantMissionGrinding/Mission 99 is the best mission. I don't know how you can create this pics with the decks on this wiki. For mission 28 you can get 99.98% win with: Lucina the Wicked, Predator, Fighter Jet, Tiamat, Omega, Contaminant Scour(3), Rifter, Shapeshifter, Bolster Xeno All cards are reward cards from missions or from standard set. If you don´t have this many Contaminant Scour you can put in Psycho without changing the win% or you can put in cards like hunter, havoc, hydra and you´ll just get a slightly decreased %. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 88.67.201.73 (talk • ) :This setup is unnecessary because II spam can be obtained with merely 2500 gold, has 92% success rate, while the latter setup needs a lot more work and gold. 05:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC)